The Fools With Stars In Their Eyes
by BrokenAria
Summary: Unable to resist the Shadows' influence on the night of the full moon Akihiko and Minako agree to forget the entire evening. That starts to get increasingly harder though as secrets come out and tensions start to boil. Can they overcome their personal struggles and do what's right to not only save the world but be decent parents?
1. Prologue

_If we all have a **destiny****  
**_

_and no matter what we do_

_we will reach that destiny. . ._

_Do things change at all_

_when the path to that destiny_

_is **altered** beyond it's original design?_

_Or do we simply all_

_**reach the same end**?_

_.:.::.:._

* * *

**Prologue:**

_**Minako's POV**_

I surface from the dark sea of unconsciousness, yet my chest still buckles under a suffocating pressure. _What exactly is going on? Something is off... I don't remember even going to sleep._ My eyes snapped open. Unable to see clearly all I'm able to distinguish is that I'm in a bed with purple sheets. _Where am I, and how did I get here?_ Somehow the bed looks familiar, but I can't quite place why. I can't remember anything that happened before I went to sleep.

For some reason my mind is wrought with a thick, entangling fog.

_Seriously what the hell is going on here?_

Just as I turn to get up I feel the heavy weight on my chest pin me down again. That's when I notice something. Someone is in the bed with me, and from the gleam of their silver hair I can tell that it's Akihiko. As if that isn't enough his arm is also draped across my bare chest. I let out a high pitched screech, force myself from his grip then scramble out of the bed in a tumbling mess.

Akihiko was on his feet in seconds. "Minako?" he shouts, looking around in a panic. Once he spots me his eyebrows knit together and his expression shifts from alarm, to shock then settles on confusion. "What is going on here?" For a second our eyes meet and we realize that we're both naked. His eyes widen in shock and surprise, but for some reason he doesn't look away. A deep flush rises up to my cheeks.

Unable to control myself I pick up a pillow and chuck it at his face. "Don't look at me, idiot!" I scream and he instantly looks down, blushing just as rapidly. Both of us stare at opposite walls, unable to say anything or move an inch. Finally he breaks the silence.

"D-did we just do what I think we did?" he asks me hesitantly.

"I don't kn-" I trail off, interrupted by a painful twinge in my lower abdomen. "Y-yeah I think we did..." I conclude, taking note of the soreness engulfing my body. Akihiko lets out a string of curses, but doesn't say anything more to me. Another minute of silence passes us before a familiar cut of static breaks my line of thought.

"Oh, I can finally reach you!" Fuuka's unusually flustered voice sounds off. Akihiko and I turn to each other instantly, but our eyes dart away just as quickly.

"Put on your clothes," I whisper to him as I begin to search the floor for my own. Just as I'm snapping my bra back into place I hear the cut of static again.

"C-can you two hear me?" Fuuka asks sounding more terrified than before. I sigh, we can't just stay quiet and continue to worry everyone. I open my mouth to respond but Akihiko beats me to it.

"Yeah, we hear you," he says at a barely audible level, not wanting to betray that something's off. "Can you tell me just what the hell is going on?" he demands trying to stay calm. She doesn't respond so we take the chance to gather our things, not looking or going anywhere near each other.

"Sorry," Fuuka says finally. "The Shadows were interfering with everyone's thoughts. Yukari and Junpei snapped out of it awhile ago, but we still couldn't get ahold of you guys. There isn't much time left so they went ahead and destroyed the seal, but they've been waiting to fight until you guys came to. Whenever you guys are ready we can regroup." Just as she's done telling us the situation Akihiko and I are fully dressed.

"Alright, we'll be out in a minute," Akihiko says then turns his attention to me. First he tries to look me in the eyes, decides it's too awkward and then focuses on something else. "So what're we going to do about what happened?" he asks nervously. Just then all of the images of the time we spent under the Shadow's influence floods in. Instantly my heart sinks to my feet. _Did I seriously seduce Akihiko like that?..._My entire body begins to feel like it's cooking in acid. "H-hey are you okay?" he asks, stepping forward, and as he does so his oustretched hand brushes aginst my arm.

My body instantly recoils away from him, and my arm sears where he accidentally touched. Everything about him brings the memory of what happened right back to the surface. His touch, his voice, even just his presence. I feel completely and utterly violated. Not just by Akihiko, but by the Shadows too. I know that it was the Shadows' fault. It's impossible to blame Akihiko but its even more impossible to think about him right now. He not only saw me naked, but completely vulnerable as well. _What if he tells someone about it? What if the other roommates find out?_ Suddenly I feel so overwhelmed, and the hot tears that have been welling under the surface spill from my eyes.

"Hey," Akihiko says, reproachful, this time quite a bit further away. "I'm sorry for everything that happened...There's nothing we can do about it now... So let's just forget that it ever happened, okay?" he stumbles on every word, but I can tell he means them. For some reason I still can't seem to find my voice, or even move for that matter. I want to say yes. I want everything to be okay, but I feel completely immobilized.

"Please?..." he pleads after he realizes I may not respond. Eventually my senses return enough for me to nod my head. Akihiko lets out a sigh of relief, but it's mangled with frustration.

Suddenly we hear the static crack again. "Are you guys ready?" Fuuka asks, obviously in a rush. That's right, we still have a limited amount of time to kill this Shadow or it's all over. I still can't say anything however so Akihiko speaks for the both of us.

"Yeah, we're ready," Akihiko says, sounding positively livid. "I hope this Shadow is ready to suffer." Then he turns and hands me my naginata. "We'll make them pay for what they did." When he notices that I'm hesitant he lowers his voice. "It'll be okay," he reassures me, and for some reason I believe him.

_.:.::.:._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series.**

**Rating:** Teen Content With Adult Themes

**Author's Note: **So I wrote this story because I wondered just what would've happened that night if they gave into the Shadow's influence. Of course I've seen it done before here on fanfiction, but I've never seen how the two of them reacted to the situation. I didn't feel like making this story have smut since that would up the rating when it would have happened only once. In my opinion it's just not worth it. I have quite a bit planned for this story so I hope that you enjoy it. It's not going to be the typical "teen pregnancy" story so please don't label it as such :(

(_by the way the name of the story has been changed since it's publication date_)

If you liked this story please review and let me know. If you do I'd be happy to review one of your stories! ;D

Thanks for reading!

-_BrokenAria_


	2. Chapter One: Freaking Out

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the late update! I was in my school's performance of A Midsummer Night's Dream and it took a lot of time dedication with all of our showings. Not only that, but I'm replaying P3P along with writing this story to keep things as accurate as possible. So you can imagine that every time I write it is somewhat of a time consumer. Before I get to the chapter I just wanted to say thank you to all the people that read, favorited and reviewed the first installment. I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story, and I promise to make the updates more frequent.

(_by the way to make things easier to follow, I decided to put the dates of events up as well._)

___.:.::.:._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Freaking Out_

**7/8**

**_Akihiko's POV_**

My heart spasmed roughly in my chest before my arms swung defeated at my sides. The cool hide of the punching bag felt good against my forehead as I leaned into it. _Maybe I'm pushing things just a little too far here._ _Exams start in a week, I should be studying not spending double time on my training regime._ Grudgingly I struggle to sit down on the bed, not even bothering to take off my gloves.

Taking a moment of reprieve I lay back and close my eyes, though I instantly regret it. Just as they have since the night before the flashbacks roll like a movie reel in my head. _  
_

_____.:.::.:.._

_____"Are you sure this is okay?" Minako asks me as she pulls away from my lips. I know I should say something, but for some reason I can't focus on anything . After a moment I give up on answering her so grip her tighter in my arms. She laughs at my response and pats my head. Taking advantage of the moment I crash my lips down and hungrily kiss her neck. Looking up just in time I catch a wide grin worm it's way onto her face. Unable to contain myself I push her back and practically rip off her clothes..._

_____**That's right, embrace your desires of the flesh.**  
_

_____For a second I tear myself away from her to see where the voice came from. No one else is in the room with us."What is it?" she groans after a minute as she tugs on my neck. I guess she hadn't heard it. Deciding it was nothing more than just my imagination I divert my attention back to Minako. Something feels wrong though, but it couldn't possibly be that important..._

_____Nothing else mattered at the moment. Sure, we didn't know where we were, why we were there or why we were locked in, but hell all I could think about was having my way with her. Oddly though she didn't seem to object either. This really should bother me, but I can't seem to force myself to care..._

_____Finally unable to hold myself up anymore I collapse on the pillow next to Minako. Letting my sweat covered face sink into the cool fabric I protectively weave an arm over Minako's just as exhausted form. Never in my life have I ever felt so elated. Sure boxing a few rounds always made me feel as if I was on top of the world, but this was __different... better even..._

_______.:.::.:.._

Trying to bring myself back to reality I punch the wall next to me. It works for a second as the pain registers in my tired arm, but as that dissipates so does the amount of control I have. Too bad punching things didn't change the past... not that I was expecting it to.

The memories berated me again, overtaking the small fraction of energy I had left in me. _I'm pathetic... If only I had better control over myself this never would have happened. If I would have pushed out the Shadow, and focused on what really mattered... If only I was stronger everything would've been avoided... Strength determines everything in this world. With the right amount I could've saved Minako from the Shadow's influence... I could've saved Miki from that fire. If only I was stronger..._

_____.:.::.:.._  


_____**Minako's POV**  
_

Startled I bolt up from my desk, knocking over my chair along with the book I was studying. The knocking continues anyways. "Yes?" I call out finally as I collect the mess on the floor.

"Hey," Yukari says as she slides into my room. _I didn't say you could come in, but oh well._ "Just came to check up on you. We got worried when you said you weren't coming to school this morning." _It's easy to tell that she's concerned about my well-being, but I can sense another intention behind it. She wants gossip, something that she can tell the others when they ask what happened to me._

I sigh and lean against my now propped up chair. "I'm alright," I reassure her. "Last night was just... particularly rough on me." I picked my words very carefully, not wanting to reveal anything. "I needed a break you know?" I say as a quick explanation although it's not completely a lie. _Not just that, but I needed a day away from **him**... _Although I can't really tell her that without her getting suspicious. Not that I'd want her to know anyway.

"Oh I get it completely," she says with a smile. "With all the Shadow hunting we do nowadays it's not surprising that even our fearless leader would get tired too." She lets out a lighthearted laugh. "Now you're just like the rest of us."

"Huh?" I ask as I try to think back. "Are you guys usually exhausted after missions?" _Sure, I've gotten a little drained after the full moon nights, but rarely on our regular trips to Tartarus. Do the others get tired from just Tartarus?_

This time Yukari bows with laughter. "Even Akihiko is tired after some trips to Tartarus,"she says incredulously. "How have you not noticed?" A chill overtakes my body at the mention of his name, but I look away in time for her not to notice.

"I guess I just wasn't paying that much attention," I say nervously. "Sorry..."

"Oh! It's okay," she reassures me. "We all just have to try harder, especially that Stupei." With that she turns to the door and slowly opens it. "Well I guess I should leave you to resting. It's good to see that -" she stops mid sentence and stares down the hallway.

"What is it?" I ask nervously, mentally reaching for my naginata.

With confusion apparent on her face Yukari looks back at me. "I think something is happening downstairs. That's weird... It's so late and we're not going to Tartarus tonight. Everyone should almost be in bed by now." She inches out into the hallway, and I follow her out of curiosity. As soon as we're in earshot I can hear the shouting coming from the lobby. With every step the shouts continue to get worse and worse, along with our increasing concern. That concern comes to a head as we approach the staircase. We practically run down them.

"Akihiko! Come on! You're exhausted, stop it!" Mitsuru's uncharacteristically agitated voice breaks through as we reach the bottom of the stairs. From what I can see her hand is tightly wrapped around his bicep, subsequently holding him from the door.

"Mind your own business!" he shouts, exasperated. Around the two of them Junpei and Fuuka stand completely in shock, not exactly sure what to do. Although he's struggling with his words Akihiko doesn't look as if he's trying too hard to get away from Mitsuru. "I'm just going out for some extra training, okay?" he says to Mitsuru, trying to rationalize with her, but to no avail. Just like when he was injured and wanted to fight anyway, Mitsuru wasn't about to give in and let him do what he wanted.

"I'm sorry," she says through closed teeth. "But I can't let you do that. It's almost the Dark Hour, there's no way I'm letting you out of this dorm especially when you're already this tired."

"I'm fine!" he groans back at her. "I can handle any Shadow that comes my way." Mitsuru skeptically grimaces back at him, and I cringe internally at how much that expression is going to escalate the fight. No matter how good of a leader and council president she is Mitsuru sometimes doesn't know when to back down. "What?" he shouts back at her. "You think I can't handle some little wandering Shadows?"

"That's not what I mean, Akihiko," she says reproachfully, realizing her mistake. Without thinking I cross over to the two, not really sure what I can do to help the situation. Fuuka and Junpei sigh with relief as I approach the group, although Akihiko and Mitsuru don't even notice my presence. Like always they're in their own little temper-mental worlds.

"Akihiko," I plead simply despite how uncomfortable saying his name makes me. Almost as if I had shocked him he quickly turns his attention to me. Our eyes meet, and I'm instantly reminded of the night before. I cringe and tightly grip my stomach as it begins to churn. For a second a look of concern and guilt passes Akihiko's cloudy eyes, but almost instantly anger and frustration replaces them.

Without a word Akihiko breaks from Mitsuru's grip and before any of us have the time to react he is dredging up the stairs.

"What the hell was that about?" Junpei asks incredulously.

_So much for avoiding suspicion..._

_____.:.::.:._  


* * *

**Author's Note: **Oooooooohhh tensions are building! So that ended up darker than I originally intended it to be. Oh well, I actually kind of liked it. I hope that you did as well. If you did remember to favorite and let me know what you think so far. If you want me to update faster or if you have an overall comment on my writing feel free to let me know. Since I had a note at the beginning I'll keep this short. Thanks for reading! Remember to review and all that jazz!

Love ya guys!

_~BrokenAria_

*Well I decided to add some content after this chapter's release. I wanted to give more of a look into what happened the night before...although it speaks for itself. Originally I had Akihiko reflecting on it but I wanted to have more of a direct flashback. I was just afraid it would up the rating to M, but I think I made it innocent enough.*


	3. Chapter Two: Breaking Promises

_I took a walk around the world_

_to ease my troubled mind._

_I left my body lying somewhere_

_ in the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float _

_to the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do..._**  
**

_______.:.::.:.._

"Kryptonite" - 3 Doors Down

_______________.:.::.:.._

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_Breaking Promises_

**7/9**

_**Akihiko's POV**_

Steam rolls up and playfully swipes at my face as I stare into my bowl of ramen. "Problem?" Shinji asks through a mouth full of noodles. I sigh and look over at him questioningly. _Had I been that obvious with my emotions again?_ Whether I was or not Shinji would be able to tell either way. That's just the way he is.

"I guess you could say that," is all I lead on before I take a bite of ramen. Oddly the noodles taste like sand, so I swallow quickly. Lately food holds little appeal to me. Sure I stomach protein shakes on a daily basis no matter what, but everything I try to ingest normally ends up tasting like garbage. Even ramen, something I have nearly every day, is becoming nothing but slop before me.

"Well, if that's all then don't come here and bother me." Shinji retorts back, bringing me into reality again. Once he has my attention his face shifts from a smirk to a grimace. "You don't look good though, Aki."

"Thanks," I say, shooting him a somewhat defiant glare.

"You eating right?" he asks, ignoring me; a just as indignant look on his face. "Those nasty protein shakes can only give you so much, you know?" Before I can respond my stomach lets out a ferocious snarl. "See? Even your body agrees with me."_  
_

"Shut up!" I elbow him roughly. "It's not that, okay?... Well it partially is, but not really..." For some reason I can't seem to find the right words. My ears burn just thinking about it. How weak I was, how I screwed everything up, how I made a scene in front of everyone and made everything worse... I mean, I've never been good with... well talking in general, but around Shinji it usually isn't this hard.

"Just say it, idiot," he says candidly.

I pound my fists on the counter in defeat, and attempt to recollect the course of events. "Well two days ago was the full moon... you remember what I told you right?" he nods, urging me to continue. "The special Shadow took up residence in some seedy motel so we had no choice but to scour it, except after awhile things got... strange..." Unable to continue I stare into my ramen, not looking at anything in particular.

"Like how exactly?" he prods impatiently. I groan, a strong urge to drown myself in my ramen overtaking me.

After another minute of battling between drowning myself and telling the rest of the story I decide on the latter. "The Shadow had the place rigged... It wanted to separate us... in pairs. I ended up with Minako..."

"The new girl, right?" he confirms, though I'm sure he already knows. I nod however, and take a bite of ramen despite how unappetizing it seems. Any excuse not to talk will suffice. I take a few more bites, but they don't go down completely. Shinji, starting to get irritated with my reluctance, narrows his eyes. "So the two of you were separated from the rest of the group... in one of _**those**_ hotels?" he asks, just as a spark of recognition lights his face. "You're telling me you..."

Before he can finish the accusation a fire engulfs my entire body. Everything around me slurs and it feels as if I'd been punched in the jaw. _He was about to say it! No, he can't!... If he does then that means it really happened... Maybe I really am that weak after all..._

"Aki, calm down," Shinji demands through gritted teeth, gripping my arm. "You're making a scene." The spinning finally comes to a stop and the restaurant molds back to it's original shape. At some point during my mental tirade I had stood up and almost knocked over the condiments along with our bowls. Murmuring a quick apology I take a seat and run my fingers through my hair.

Both of us sit awkwardly for a minute before he decides to say something. "Should I take that as a yes then?" he asks nonchalantly, causing me to groan in response. _Could you be any **more** blunt, Shinji?..._

"Yeah..." I mumble, not really wanting to admit to it. "The bastards took over our minds somehow, and forced us." I pound my fist on the counter again. "Of course I would never do that so easily, but you should see her..." An image of Minako flashes across my mind. _Whenever she sees me now she hunches over like she's in physical pain just from the sight of me..._ "She's terrified of me... And it's all my fault. If I had been strong enough to resist the Shadow's influence everything would've been fine."

Shinji sucks in a drawn breath. After a minute of speculation he finally speaks up. "Stop being such an idiot. It's not like it was your fault." My heart thuds roughly in my chest. _You're just trying to make me feel better..._ Sighing I stand up and pull out my wallet. I put the usual amount of yen for a bowl of ramen on the counter.

"Knew you wouldn't understand," I say as I head for the exit.

"Whatever," he retorts apathetically. The sounds of slurping wish me goodbye.

_______.:.::.:.._

**_______Minako's POV_**

Water drizzles down my face as I lean back in the tub. The warm water saps all of the tiredness and exhaustion from my body. Over the past few days I haven't gotten much sleep. Between fighting off the Shadows both mentally and physically, along with all the drama that happened last night, I just haven't been able to relax enough to close my eyes.

My head reels as the blood rushes to my cheeks. Black and white dots dance around my vision, and a sudden urge to sleep overtakes me. _I guess it's time to get out. _Before I get up I pull the drain plug out with my toes. Just as I stand however I feel myself plunging forward. My knees hit the edge of the tub, but I'm able to catch myself with my hands before my face can hit the tile.

Slowly I stand up to survey the damage. "Ouch," I groan as I notice the bruises forming on my knees. Sighing I wrap a towel around my body and reluctantly look into the mirror. My auburn hair is almost dry, and my maroon eyes look tired and worn. Something else about me seems wrong, but I can't quite put my finger on it. _I should probably just go to sleep early..._

After I rearrange the bathroom back to the way I found it I reach for the door handle. Taking one last look to judge how I did I blindly head through the door. Instantly my head goes blank as I feel myself collide with something else. Whatever it is follows me into the wall next to us. Cringing I open my eyes and look up to see a person. "S-senpai?" I ask cautiously.

"Minako?" the shocked face of Akihiko asks back. The second he notices it's me he takes a step back and looks down. "I'm sorry..." he apologizes quickly.

"Uh... it's okay, Senpai," I reassure him as I readjust the towel around me. "Are you okay?" Taking a step towards him I notice that his face looks almost as drained as my own._ I guess it has been a long past few days for the both of us..._

"Oh... I'm good," he says cocking an eyebrow. "Strong, and healthy as always." He forces a smile, but it's easy to tell that he's lying. I don't really want to call him on it though.

"Always dependable," I agree with a grin. A dark look passes his eyes despite the happy expression. "Hey, Senpai?" I say without really thinking. "Do you think that we could talk?" Now that I think about it, this is the longest conversation that we've had since the incident.

I look up to see a deep blush spread across his cheeks. "As long as you ch-change first..." he insists, reminding me that I'm all but naked underneath the thin fabric wrapped around me. A matching blush rises up to my face and I start to head for the stairs.

Turning over my shoulder I suddenly remember something. "Do you think we could talk somewhere private?" I ask, though I don't really have a place in mind. I don't want to go to my room and his room is out of the question. Other than the bedrooms there aren't many other quiet places in the dorm.

"Uh...yeah, we can," he answers, taking a minute to think about it. "How about on the roof?" I nod quickly and rush up the stairs to get dressed.

_______.:.::.:.._

As I reach the top of the dorm staircase I notice that the lock to the roof has been lifted. I push through the door and am instantly overwhelmed. The vast sky painted with the colors of sunset are sprawled all around me. I'd never seen the sunset from so high up before. Standing in the middle of the tapestry before me is Akihiko. His silver hair gleaming in the light. This time of day really does compliment him.

Shaking my head I take a few steps towards him. "Hey, Senpai," I greet as I reach him. He looks up and his expression shifts from thoughtful to distraught. His eyebrows knit together and he attempts to say something, but stops, thinking better of it. "Senpai?..."

"Akihiko," he says stiffly. I look up at him, completely confused. "You can call me Akihiko, you know... you've done it before," he clarifies, a smirk pulling at the sides of his lips.

A grin works it's way onto my face. It makes me happy to know that he considers me such a close friend that I don't have to use honorifics. "Thank you... Akihiko."

"So," he says, rocking back on his heels. "What did you want to talk to me about exactly?"

Painful goosebumps overtake my entire body, and it feels as if my blood is burning. Bracing myself by wrapping my arms around my waist I take a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. Before I say anything I look up in time to catch a pang of guilt lash out at Akihiko. _I hope he hasn't been blaming himself this whole time... I guess I haven't exactly made it the easiest for him..._

"Well," I start, picking my words carefully. "Since the other night things have been weird between us... and I don't want that. It's not good for our group, and it not good for you... or me. So I think that we should do what you said two nights ago: just forget it ever happened." Reluctantly I glance at his face, his expression stoic and empty. "I promise I won't tell anyone as long as you won't."

Akihiko sighs deeply, his shoulders hunching as if a weight had been lifted from them. "Tell no one, right?" he asks as he looks up at the darkening sky. He swallows roughly then looks back at me. "Alright, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" I ask as I take a step closer to him, holding out my pinky. He nods as he crosses the rest of the distance then wraps his finger around mine.

"Pinky promise." We smile at each other, the juvenile act bringing on waves of childhood nostalgia. "So," he says as he lets go of my pinky. "Want to watch the rest of the sunset with me? It's my favorite time of the day."

I nod enthusiastically. _I hope things will go back to normal now..._

_________.:.::.:.._  


* * *

_______.:.::.:.._

**Author's Note:** Hai guys! Don't you all just love the new cover image system?

Anyway, I had some trouble with this chapter. Keeping them in character can be somewhat difficult at times. Mainly because Minako doesn't have a fixed personality and Akihiko and Shinji are primarily shown in the light of romance in the game. I had to rewrite the interaction between Akihiko and Shinji several times before I got a version I liked, and I barely like this one.

Oh well, it's late right now, and I'm too tired to proof read, so please don't mind if there were any errors. I will get them some other time.

Hope you liked the chapter, and please remember to review! (only if you really liked it of course).

_~BrokenAria_


	4. Chapter Three: Ignored Signs

**Chapter Three:**

_Ignored Signs_

**7/20**

_**Minako's POV**_

Black rims my vision as I heave the food left in my stomach overboard. My throat burns roughly as I wretch, and my eyes sting with moisture. _That makes twice today... _I wipe at my mouth grudgingly, the taste of bile lingering on my tongue.

"You okay?" Fuuka asks quietly from behind me. I back away from the railing and shut my eyes. The pounding behind them begins to dull, so I open them in hopes that the world has gone back to normal. Much to my dismay everything is still reeling. Except now it's slightly more bearable.

"I'll manage," I answer her as I rub my temples. "I always get seasick when I ride on ships."

"Oh, okay," she says, seeming at a loss. "How much have you eaten today?"

My stomach groans sickeningly at the mention of eating, yet the emptiness inside still gnaws at me. "Actually..." I say, as I try to remember what I ate this morning. "I did have seconds for breakfast... and some random things from a vending machine." _I__ also_ had three melon breads, but she doesn't need to know that...

Fuuka laughs subtly to herself anyway. "No wonder you're feeling so sick. Why'd you eat so much if you knew we were going to Yakushima today?"

Sighing, I turn around and rest my forehead on the railing. "Because I was really hungry..." I groan the second the words leave my mouth. _That sounded really lame..._

It's true though. As of late I've been hungrier than usual. It's probably just the stress from exams and SEES missions, but hopefully this trip will cure me of that. After the past few weeks I could really use a break.

"Well maybe you should lay off for a little while till you feel better," she suggests, smiling sheepishly at me. _It must look like I'm eating myself sick. _I grin back at her however, she was the only one worried about me after all.

"Will do, thanks for the conc-"

"LAND-HO!" Junpei's booming voice cuts me off.

"Guess we're here," Fuuka says with a laugh.

"Guess so."

_______________.:.::.:.._

_I've never seen such a beautiful beach before, then again this is my first time at a beach period._ Everything is so bright and gorgeous it hurts my eyes. Rays of sunlight dance off of the unknown territory giving it an ethereal glow. Of course I've seen pictures of Yakushima before, but this beat any picture. Pictures couldn't show you how warm the sand felt between your toes or how alive the ocean made you feel. Tears began to spring up in my eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Yukari asks, resting a hand on my shoulder.

Quickly I wipe away the tears. "No, this is just my first time at a beach. I guess I'm just getting a little emotional." I laugh at myself, and put on a smile to convince her. _Why am I being so weird?_

"That means we got to make this trip even more special then, huh?" she dances around me, almost twice as energetic.

"What?" Junpei shouts, causing us all to turn in alarm. "This is your first time coming to a beach?

Reluctantly I nod, and pull at the hem of my bathing suit cover. "I guess I just never got around to it growing up."

A sinister grin takes residence on Junpei's face. "Then I'll help you discover the _wonders_ of a beach," he suggests flirtatiously as he weaves his arm around my waist. Blushing rapidly I push him away.

"No thanks," I attempt to say politely through gritted teeth.

"Awwww come on, at least take off your bathing suit cover," he begs dejectedly. "No need to be shy. The other girls sure aren't." Before I can even dignify him with a response several glares turn on him, and somewhere among the crowd of females I hear the cracking of knuckles.

_______.:.::.:.._

_**Akihiko's POV**_

Ignoring the pain in my palms, my nails dig into my balled fists. Tightness consumes the light hearted feeling in my chest and I feel anger ruling over any other emotion. Just as I feel my feet drawing me closer to the scene before me I catch myself. Stopping dead in my tacks I grip at my head, reaching for my sanity.

I close my eyes, and release the pressure that had built up in my body. _There is no reason that I should feel this way... _Junpei has made moves at Minako before, but the second he put his arm around her... the second _he touched her_... I don't know something in me just snapped. It felt as if everything in me screamed for me to stop him. That he wasn't allowed to touch something that belongs to me.

_I'm not a dog and Minako isn't some territory I can just mark... _I reminded myself guiltily. _Minako and I are friends... just friends. That night, and what happened didn't matter. _She was able to get back to normal easily, and although I played it off that way too things still feel weird with her. I keep getting these random feelings when I'm around her. I don't really know how to explain them though.

Bringing me back to reality, I see a hand wave back and forth in front of my face. "Akihiko, you in there?" Mitsuru asks as she withdraws her hand.

Blinking back the confusion I nod at her, and smile sheepishly._ Remember where you are, Akihiko..._ "Just thinking about all the swimming I can get in while we're here," I lie convincingly, though I can see a shadow of doubt in Mitsuru's deep burgundy eyes.

"I can see you chose your... aerodynamic swimsuit again," she says, avoiding looking past my neck. I've long gotten over the self consciousness that I had when I started wearing swimsuits like this, but peoples' reactions still amuse me. No one seems to understand that a swimsuit needn't be aesthetically pleasing as long as it helps you swim faster.

Taking a quick look over of Mitsuru I smirk ruefully. "I can see you chose your useless swimsuit again."

"Useless?" she repeats, slightly taken aback.

"Obviously. That suit would just slow you down. A tight bikini would be best, like..." I trail off, looking at the other girls for an example. My eyes instantly stop on Minako however. Not yet in the water like the others, she stands like a beacon in the sand. Sun glistens off her snow white skin, showing just how perfect and smooth it is. Her light pink bikini covers only the necessary parts of her anatomy leaving the rest of her exposed. My heart lurches unexpectedly, but I ignore it and attempt to refocus on what I was saying.

Mitsuru, awaiting me to finish talking, follows my gaze with her eyes. To her it must seem as if I had been looking at the whole group, not just one person specifically. "I guess no one else dressed as appropriately as you then, huh?" she jokes as she pads off toward the group. Shaking my head I follow after her, pushing all the negative feelings to the back of my brain.

_______.:.::.:.._

**_Minako's POV_**

Honestly, this just overwhelmed me. Sure, I'd been in a nice place before, but this was different. A huge, elaborate mansion designed with the most expensive of decorations and furniture, along with servants that waited on people hand and foot was just too much.

Obviously I wasn't alone in this sentiment as Junpei was freaking out over every vase we passed in the halls on the way to the dining room. Mitsuru smiled at him every time he did, though she always looked a little sad. Yukari and Fuuka both seemed too caught up in something else to care, whereas Akihiko acted passive to the entire experience.

Though as we sit at the table, with the intricate buffet arrangement in front of us, I can't help but to notice everyone looks beyond ecstatic. Whatever it is that's bothering everyone suddenly didn't seem to matter. The maids had quickly ushered us all into our prearranged spots, Fuuka was to my left and Yukari to my right.

The moment Mitsuru announces that we can start eating I reach for the first thing that looks good. Some things make their way onto my plate, but as I grab at the food they almost instantly end up in my mouth. After just a few minutes though I regret my haste.

Churning angrily my stomach lets out a nasty snarl. Despite how amazing the food had been going down, it sure as hell didn't feel as wonderful coming up. I can feel the bile searing it's way up my esophagus, and all I want to do is cry though I know that won't help. Putting a hand over my mouth, I abruptly stand up, looking for a place to...

Just as I back away from the table and turn around, I feel a hand at the small of my back. "She needs to get to a bathroom!" Fuuka, bless her heart, shouts to one of the waiters. Without a word one of the stout servants quickly guides me to a bathroom just as I reach my limit.

Fuuka, although reluctant about it, holds my hair back as I retch into the open toilet. I can hear the footsteps of several people outside of the door, but I hardly have it in me to care. _That makes three times now... _

_________.:.::.:.._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh wow, I can't believe the break I took from this story! My Persona obsession slowed down, whereas my real life sped up. Not only that, but other stories demanded to be written, and more people preferred the other ones to this. I honestly love this story, which is why I'm continuing it, but I just feel that not many actually like it anymore.

Thanks for the continued support :)

_~BrokenAria_


	5. Chapter Four: Operation What Hunt?

**Chapter Four:**

_Operation _What_ Hunt?_

**7/21**

**_Minako's POV_**

Cherry blossom petals trickled down through the air like snow. I stared at them in wonder - always so beautiful and lighthearted. My entire life I envied them. They had no restrictions, they let the wind take them wherever, and they were surrounded by others just like them their entire lives.

Growing up that was all that I wanted; companionship and freedom.

Until I moved into the dorm... I never had either of those things. Since the loss of my parents I grew up with people that didn't want nor like me. You could say it was a "Cinderella" situation, except there was never a fairy-godmother and there were never any spells cast or wishes made.

_My clock never stroke midnight so to say, although I guess it does every night now, huh?_ I smile lightly to myself and reach a hand out to catch a petal. Surprisingly a perfectly full blossom lands lightly on my open palm.

Taking a moment to appreciate the blossom's beauty I don't notice my name being called until the fifth time. "Minako!" Yukari practically screams from several yards down the path. Fuuka and Mitsuru stand next to her, staring at me expectantly. _I guess when I saw the Sakura tree I had stopped without thinking..._

"Sorry!" I apologize loudly enough for them to hear me before I rush over. "It's still kind of early, and I guess I zoned out," I explain further as I attempt to catch my breath. The small run I took from the tree to them had absolutely knocked the wind out of me. After a moment the tightness in my chest seeps down to grasp my stomach.

Covering my mouth I run to the nearest bush and empty the contents of my stomach behind it. Rushing to my side the three girls help me settle myself again. I mutter a few quick apologies and stand up once the nausea dissipates. "Should we go back?" Mitsuru asks worriedly, her eyes examining every inch of me.

"No," I respond slowly. "I think I just have a little bug from the island. Not used to this kind of place, you know?" Mitsuru's face relaxes a little and she lowers her shoulders, though I doubt this is the end I'll hear of it. By tomorrow I'll have seen 10 of the personal Kirijo family doctors all telling me I caught some island cold.

Out of nowhere a piercing ring breaks through the silence that had overtaken the group. Without pause Mitsuru reaches into her capri pocket and pulls open her cell phone. "Mitsuru speaking... One moment, let me switch over to speakerphone. Please continue."

"Well, I'm at the lab here on the island," Ikutsuki's voice feeds through over the speaker. "And a machine that was considered inoperable suddenly left the facility on it's own..."

"A machine?" Yukari interrupts sounding somewhat confused.

"What kind of machine is it?" Fuuka asks. "I need detailed information to locate anything other than shadows..."

"It's a combat vehicle," Ikutsuki explains. "An anti-shadow weapon, to be precise."

Confused again, Yukari interjects. "A combat vehicle...? You mean like a tank!? We gotta let the others know!... Where's my cell...?" Sliding her phone out of her pocket, Yukari starts dialing one of the boys.

Nodding at Yukari, Mitsuru looks back down at her phone to explain. "We're not currently with the others, so it might take some time for us all to assemble."

"I see," Ikutsuki says, thoughtful for a moment. "Well regardless, I want you to handle this as soon as possible. I'm on my way there right now."

"If the target cannot be captured, do we have permission to destroy it?" Mitsuru inquires.

All she gets in response is Ikutsuki's laugh feeding loudly over the speaker. "I highly doubt you'll be able to destroy it," he says, although he's unable to keep the smile out of his voice. The four of us look from one another. Our faces mirroring our inner fears. _I feel like I'm going to be sick again..._

"What?" Fuuka asks hesitantly. "Then how are we supposed to stop it...?"

"Just do your best. I'll call you again later." Then the line goes dead.

_______________.:.::.:.._

**_Akihiko's POV_**

I like Junpei, I really do, but sometimes all I want to do is beat the crap out of him... Ever since we woke up this morning all he's been able to talk about is girls, beaches and bikinis. It's not that I dislike any of those things, but that doesn't necessarily mean I want to hear about them 24-7.

All that I wanted when I suggested we go to the beach this morning was to work out. I mean, I've still been keeping up with my protein shakes since we've been here but I haven't gotten in a single minute of training. When Junpei agreed to come to the beach with me I figured that I'd get in some time running in the sand - which is great for strengthening the lower body, or some swimming time in - which is great for upper body and core strengthening.

Much to my dismay though those hopes were dashed the second Junpei got his trunks on, and got all excited again.

Looking for a way to change the subject however, I pull out the letter that one of the maids had given me on the way out of the guest house. Junpei had been so absorbed in his fantasies that he hadn't paid any attention to the exchange. "So, one of the maids gave me a letter as we were leaving..." Just as I start to explain it's contents Junpei tears the note from my fingers. "Hey, wait, Junpei!"

Looking pleased and quite smug Junpei smiles widely at me. "You're such a stud, sheesh. Getting love letters from some lovely maids..." His smile takes a sinister turn for the worst. "And here I was thinking you were head over heels for our cute, little leader."

All the blood drains from my face. "Wh-what makes you think th-that?" I stutter, certain memories coming to the surface.

"Dude, it's so obvious," he teases as he wiggles the letter in my face. "The way you stare at her... It's like she's a four course meal and you haven't eaten in days."

My mouth goes dry as my hands ball into tight fists. "That's not true, and don't you dare go around saying that to anyone," I manage to say through gritted teeth.

"Calm down, man," he retorts nonchalantly. "Bro-code. I'm not gonna tell anyone. Althooouuugh I would be more inclined to keep my mouth shut if you joined me on a mission today."

My shoulders relax a little, but my body still feels rigid. "What?" I demand completely deadpan.

"Operation... Babe... Hunt!" he shouts enthusiastically.

"You mean you want me to... help you pick up girls just so you won't talk about... what you... think you know?" It's so dumb my brain can hardly comprehend.

"Yup!~" he exclaims, his smile more emboldened than before. _I just shouldn't have said anything..._

"This is so stupid, I don't have to do that!"

"Oh really?" he whispers. "So you want me to go tell Minako and the other girls how you feel?"

"I don't know what feelings you're even talking about," I growl back at him.

"Ho ho, so you're scared then?" he smirks accusingly at me.

Narrowing my eyes I suppress the incredible urge to punch the smirk off of his skinny face. "Fine, Junpei. We're doing this, but don't expect me to hold back. You won't get a single girl." Thinking about it for a moment I decide to sweeten the pot a little bit. "Whoever picks up the least girls buys dinner at Hagakure when we get back home!" Junpei's sudden hesitation brings a smile to my face. "Commence the Operation!

"Wait! Hit on them separately? That wasn't the plan! I don't agree to this!"

"Too bad. That's what you get for blackmailing me in the first place!"

_______________.:.::.:.._

Groaning I make my way back over to Junpei. The past twenty minutes have been the most embarrassing and painful minutes of my life._ I have no idea how Junpei puts up with this on a daily basis..._

"What an unlucky day today has turned out to be," Junpei grumbles.

Crossing my arms I nod in agreement. "Something is definitely wrong."

"Yeah, it's your approach," he chides. "You're to indirect with your come-ons."

"Oh so I should use cheesy one-liners like you?" I challenge back.

"Honesty _is_ the best policy," he says, like he did any better than me. Just as I'm about to continue the argument I notice that Junpei's eyes are completely glazed over.

"What is it?" I ask as I follow his gaze over to the dock. Standing at the edge is a slim girl with blonde hair in a sky blue sundress. _She's not 'Minako' pretty, but she's alright... Wait what?..._ I shake my head and try to forget what just went through my mind.

"Okay," Junpei says as he swallows roughly. "She'll be the tie breaker. Whoever gets her wins Operation Babe Hunt." _The famous last words Junpei Iori..._

_______________.:.::.:.._

_______________**Minako's**_** POV**_______________  
_

Pouting, I lean against the sign in front of the cryptomeria tree. I know the other girls said that they left me behind because they didn't want me getting any sicker during the search, but I could tell that it was because they were tired of me slowing them down.

_I'm just a little sick, it's not like I'm an invalid..._

All of a sudden a chill goes up and down my spine. It's the same weird feeling I got the other night when I was talking to Yukari. I could almost tangibly feel the eyes on me. Surreptitiously I look around the clearing that was made for the site, but all that I could see was more trees and plants. No animals or people.

In an instant a girl appears from between the shrubbery. I have what feels like a heart attack, and almost pass out. "May I help you?" I ask hesitantly after a few moments, although somehow I'm able to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Now I am certain," the blonde says in a very proper voice. "I have found you." Another shiver rakes my frame. _Is this girl a stalker?_ Then suddenly she wraps her arms around me, and pulls herself tightly to my side. "I have been searching for you," she whispers into my ear. "My highest priority is to be with you!"

Even after several minutes she still doesn't let go of me.

"There she is!" I hear Junpei shout from somewhere close by. I try to crane my neck to find him, but the blonde girl has me too tightly bound to move an inch. "Looks like she has the same preferences as you though, Akihiko," he says in a hushed voice, which is followed by a loud thumping noise. "Ow!"

"That would explain why we got the cold shoulder then," Akihiko says as if he made a revelation.

"I guess Operation Babe Hunt is a bust after all," Junpei responds dejectedly.

"Operation _What_ Hunt?" I call to wherever the two of them are.

"Oh, Akihiko and I had a competition to see who could pick up the most girls at the beach," he explains before another thumping noise sounds out. "Ouch! Would you stop doing that?"

"Oh," I croak, at a loss for words. _Not really sure what to think of this whole 'Operation Babe Hunt' fiasco..._

"Hey!" Yukari shouts from somewhere else in the clearing. "We're back."

"Hello, welcome back," I say sarcastically as I do a half wave underneath the crushing pressure of the blonde's death grip. "I could use some help here."

Just as everyone closes in to help, the blonde girl snuggles into my shoulder... and oddly that's when I realize that she's not human...

_______________.:.::.:.._

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I felt there were a few things I needed to say after this chapter (which is my longest so far I think btw)

For starters I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the lateness of that last update. I had actually just been on a three week road trip and the chapter I had written before I left, but didn't have the chance to post till I got back.

Secondly I changed a small formatting thing with the plot of this story. Originally I was going to skim around major events and hop between days, but I decided to go with a more continuous story that doesn't hop so much. This chapter was a test of just that. Originally I was going to skip the rest of the Yakushima trip and just go straight back to the dorm with Aigis suddenly a part of the group, but I decided that an introduction may be in order. I also thought that you might find the situation funny again if a few aspects were altered, and the characters reactions were changed due to the context.

Please let me know what you prefer: a skimming of main events or an altered version that has the differed opinions of the characters? Personally I prefer the latter, but some people aren't too fond of "retellings" which is why I have some doubts.

Lastly changed the cover image again because I no longer had permission to use it. Originally when I found the picture it was free reigns, but just a little bit ago the artist decided they don't want it used so to respect their wishes I took it down, and replaced it.

Hope you liked the chapter... sorry for the long note lol. Love you guys!

_~BrokenAria_


	6. Chapter Five: Secrets Are For Keeping

**Chapter Five:**

_Secrets Are For Keeping_

**7/22**

_**Minako's POV**_

Sucking in a sharp breath I watched as the syringe filled with my blood. "Is this really necessary? All I want to know is whether or not I have a cold." I complain to Mitsuru, standing just feet away. Mitsuru, ignoring my complaints, nods to the doctor as they walk away with the syringe of my blood and samples from my mouth and ears. After being poked, prodded, and listened to all I want is to go lie under a parasol, and forget I ever asked to be checked out. _This is Mitsuru we're talking about though_. I should have known it wouldn't be just a simple procedure.

Aigis, whom I had forgotten was in the room, grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Your temperature is above average," she states. "Whatever can be done must be done." Sighing in exasperation I submit to my fate. Ever since we got to Yakushima I have been feeling stranger and stranger. I barely keep anything I eat down, and become winded extremely easy. Considering I have to go back to fighting Shadows the day after tomorrow I should probably hurry up in finding out what is wrong with me.

After what seems like a few minutes pass, I search for my phone to check the time. It's just past 9:00 am. The group had agreed last night that we would spend the day together at the beach. Despite how late we all stayed up, we wanted our last day on vacation to be spent having a fun time. Although, we wouldn't have had to stay up so late if it weren't for Junpei. I mean, I'm shocked too that we have a _cyborg _joining our little Shadow-fighting group, but I'm not going to spend hours asking every question I can think of and gushing over how cool it all is.

Leaning back in my chair I close my eyes and try to relax just a little bit. That's what this vacation was supposed to be for right? Not videos of dead parents, or crazy, clingy robot women. Thinking about it, what if that was really the reason we were brought here? Maybe Mitsuru had planned this all along... not even she could be that manipulative, right? Everything all seemed too planned just to be coincidental though...

Suddenly I'm pulled from my thoughts by a loud buzzing sound. I look up to see Mitsuru's manicured fingers wrap around her phone and bring it to her ear. "Yes?" she asks in a hushed voice. "I'll be right there." Quickly she closes her mobile then heads for the door. "I'll be right back," she throws over her shoulder, and is out the door before I can even react.

_Can I really trust these people after all?..._

_________________.:.::.:.._

**_Mitsuru's POV_**

Gliding out into the hallway, I keep my pace even yet quick as I ascend to the lab. On the phone the doctor had sounded somewhat off, almost as if there is some rather unpleasant news. We all had already assumed that Minako does in fact have some sort of cold, but what could be so serious that they need to talk to me directly? _Maybe something is seriously wrong with Minako?_

We would be in real trouble if that were the case. Despite the fact that I founded SEES, Minako is the true leader and glue that keeps us together. I've known plenty of Persona Users, but she is the first and only one I've ever met with the ability to change between multiple personas. Before her we never even made a dent in the Dark Hour, but now we are well on our way to completely eradicating it. All because of one girl. One amazing girl that is changing all of us. _Something better not be wrong with her._

Shaking my head, I reach for the key-pad on the wall and input the code for the lock. The door to the lab slides open and I step inside. Wind lashes at my bare calves as the door sucks shut behind me. A slight chill runs the length of my body, though it isn't just from the cool air. I'm not a really religious person, but a part of me is praying that Minako was okay.

Crossing my arms, I prepare myself for the news. "So what is it?" I ask. "What's wrong with Arisato?"

The doctor, who is behind his computer, looks up at me alarmed; he had yet to notice I was there. "Well," he swallows loudly. "I'm not quite sure how to say this, but it appears that your friend has something she has to deal with."

I narrow my eyes at the doctor and he awkwardly stands up. "What is that supposed to mean?" I demand curtly.

"It means," he pauses and gathers himself. "That your friend is pregnant." Clenching my teeth, I take a moment to think about what the doctor has said. Minako, the 16 year old leader of the group saving the entire world, is pregnant. _How could this happen?! _Who is the father? Who is it that did this? Who is it that jeopardized not only Minako's life but the entire world?

Unable to keep my balance I stumble back into the wall. What did this mean for SEES? What did this mean for Minako? What will she do? What _can_ she do? Taking a deep breath, I try my hardest to collect my thoughts. There are several options she has, but I can't force her into one. The doctor clears his throat so I calm my thoughts and try to focus on him. "Yes?"

"If you would prefer me to tell her," he says, no longer as awkward as before. "I can do that."

Closing my eyes tightly I try to figure this out. I should be the one to tell her. She needs to hear this kind of news from a friend... Maybe I'm not the best one to tell her then after all. I could just not tell her though; there is always that option. It's not like she wouldn't figure this out eventually, maybe she already knows. Although, if she doesn't then it may be too late to take care of it by the time she figures it out. If she wants to even go_ that_ route that is. I know Minako though, she could never do that kind of thing.

Thinking about all of this is starting to give me a blinding headache. "Miss Kirijo?" the doctor asks, noticing my discomfort.

"I am alright," I reassure him. "And I'll tell Arisato the news." With that, I turn on my heels and head back to the room.

_______________.:.::.:.._

**_______________Minako's POV_**

Staring at the clock on my phone the numbers change from 9:34 to 9:35. "Are you uncomfortable?" Aigis asks from beside me, her hand still tightly wrapped around mine. I slide out of her grasp, then interlock my hands before she can take one captive again.

"I'm fine, Aigis," I grumble. "Just a little impatient is all. We're supposed to meet at the beach in 25 minutes." Aigis looks at me, silently processing the information.

"We can leave now, can we not?" I look at her then the door. I've never really been on Mitsuru's bad side, but I wouldn't want to see what that's like now.

"Technically we can, but I'd rather not," she looks at me with something resembling confusion. "It would make Mitsuru really upset if we just left, Aigis, we have to think of her feelings too." I take another look at the time. "You can go now if you want to though, and explain to everyone what's going on. They're probably all already there."

Aigis goes rigid. "You are my highest priority."

"Yeah, yeah, you've said that," I frown deeply. _I hope she doesn't become a permanent attachment._

Another few moments go by, and I'm about to get up to leave when Mitsuru enters the room. Her face is pale and she looks completely ashen. Did something else happen or is this about what's wrong with me? "Mitsuru Senpai, what's wrong?" I ask hesitantly, unable to quell my curiosity. Slowly she looks up, but it is almost as if she doesn't see me.

"I don't know," Mitsuru says quietly. "It seems that you..." she stops mid-sentence. Then something sparks on her face, as if she remembers something. "It seems that you have caught a stomach bug from the island. It should clear up after we get back to the mainland." I sense that she is hiding something, but I push away my doubts. Mitsuru has no reason to lie to me. She is the one that insisted I see one of her family doctors to begin with. Maybe she's just down because she overreacted.

"Are you sure that's it?" I ask. "Why didn't the doctor come back and tell me himself?"

Again Mitsuru looks at me, but it feels like she doesn't see me. "I told him we have to hurry to get to the beach, so I would take care of it." A little voice in the back of my head says she's lying again, but I ignore it. I've waited long enough, I just want to go relax with everyone.

"If you're sure, Mitsuru Senpai." Quickly she nods, then makes her way out of the room in record time. Watching her go I feel something churn in the pit of my stomach. She is definitely hiding something from me, I just know it.

_______________.:.::.:.._

* * *

_______________.:.::.:.._

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, long time no see! After a few people confronting me about whether or not I'm continuing this story I decided to pick it up again. I'm a little rusty, as you may have noticed, because I haven't written this type of point of view in awhile. I think it ended up alright though if I do say so myself.

I'm really sorry for the super late update though. I can sit here and explain how college and real life have sucked up most of my time, but the core issue was that I had no idea where to take this story next. After sitting down and thinking about it for a few days, I finally came up with a cohesive idea of where this plot is going, and I can actually make updates more frequent now. Plus I'm about to finish my first quarter of classes and I'll be taking a lot less credits in the upcoming one.

I know that my prolonged absence probably drove a few people away, but I hope that if you truly like this story that you will continue to support it. I would really appreciate it if the people that are still around leave a review and let me know you still care. I love you guys, and hope that you don't hate me too much!

(Also I may edit this chapter at a later date. It currently reads a little awkwardly, but I figured I kept you guys waiting long enough that a few grammatical errors wouldn't bother you too much.)


End file.
